Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various types of devices may output messages for use by respective users of those devices. For example, a laptop may output an email message via a display screen such that the message can be read by a user. As another example, a cellular telephone may output a text message via a display screen such that the message can be read by a user. As yet another example, a land-line telephone may output a recorded or generated audio message via a speaker such that the message can be heard by a user.